


Contract

by ND_Tardis



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Ordinary People, F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:42:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27383644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ND_Tardis/pseuds/ND_Tardis
Summary: 双性转，百合，普通人AU
Relationships: Crowley/Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Kudos: 3
Collections: Good Omens fanfics of NDT





	Contract

·

Aziraphale第一次见到Crowlie，是在海文集团和赫尔穆有限公司商业洽谈的酒会上。松松垮垮的布风衣，黑色吊带和牛仔热裤，狂野不羁的破洞丝袜，这个有着耀眼红色长发的女子是全场唯一一个没有身着礼服裙或西服套装的女性，她与整个会场装腔作势之感格格不入。时不时会有几个赫尔穆公司的员工和她搭话，她在赫尔穆公司内部的声望似乎不低。

应该是被强行拉过来参加社交活动的吧，Aziraphale这么想着。不喜应酬的人海文集团里也有，这不是什么值得注意的事，但她始终无法把目光从那个街头风女性的身上移开。

也许是因为Crowlie和Aziraphale从骨子里就截然相反，而互补的性格会互相吸引。

似是再也忍受不了酒会大厅的憋闷空气，那个束着火红高马尾但在夜晚的室内依然戴着墨镜的女性取了杯香槟，一人走到露台上去吹晚风。被客户常唤作"天使"的金发女子悄步跟了上去。

Aziraphale只是感到好奇，尽管她只是海文集团家族的旁支幺女，但她也从未和伦敦的真实市井有太多接触。她的工作与生活都被英国上流阶层的二氧化碳所填满，普通阶层在她脑海里的印象不会比报告上的数字更多。

"是不习惯这种应酬场合的氛围吗？"Aziraphale打开了话匣，她试图表示友好，"第一次都这样，多来几次就好了。"

似是对陌生人的突然搭话感到惊诧，红发女子愣了一下，转过头来上下打量了一番说话的人。

"你是……海文集团的人？"两家企业的员工穿衣风格大相径庭，Aziraphale以浅色系为主的服装搭配使她的阵营很好辨认。

"嗯。你是赫尔穆的吧，刚刚看到有赫尔穆的员工和你交谈。今晚以后应该会常见面，毕竟部分业务的合作关系已经确定下来了。""天使"试图表示友好，但对方依旧以打量她为主，纵然在昏暗的室外那红发女子也不将她脸上的墨镜取下。

"……你也不披件外套就过来搭讪？不冷吗？"Crowlie犹疑少顷，遂把风衣脱下，披到来搭话的女人身上。

裙子很短，后背的露出度也很高，但看起来是个大小姐模样，吹不得一点风的那种，和自己不一样。

"哦，谢谢。"对方这么一说，Aziraphale才突然觉得有点冷了。

风衣有点大，散着些淡淡的女式薄荷烟草气息。系着缎带礼花的右手攥紧了风衣的领子，14岁以后，就再也没有人像这样关心过她，再也没有。

"你不要紧吗？"Aziraphale看了看红发女子只剩一件吊带的身躯，觉得她其实和自己也半斤八两。

"哦，我没事。我不像你们那样娇贵，我当过兵。"女人掏了掏已在他人身上的风衣口袋，拿出一盒香烟和打火机。燃起的火苗使深色镜片微微透光，Aziraphale隐约看到女人的眉目，那是双有些疲惫却也有些迷茫的双眸。

相传，赫尔穆公司的CEO有一个女儿，唯一一个女儿，但桀骜不驯。她不想像兄弟们那样沿着父亲规定好的路接手公司业务，便申请入伍，去了阿富汗。她三年前回国，但从未在社交场合见过其人影，除了赫尔穆内部员工，没有人知道赫尔穆CEO，Lucifer Belial的女儿长什么样子，这位雷厉风行的总裁也封了全公司上下，乃至保安和保洁人员的嘴。

Aziraphale突然间意识到自己可能勾搭上了一个了不得的人物。

"你莫非……"

"对，所以闭嘴，也不要告诉别人。"

"那，能告诉我你的名字吗？以后肯定还会见面的。"

Aziraphale很单纯，但Crowlie并不这么想。

"你不会想和我有往来的。就算是公司业务上你也不会想，我并不处理赫尔穆面上的这些东西。"她吸了一口烟，那个养尊处优的大小姐脸上现出疑惑的神情，见对方实在是单纯到无以复加，她堪堪住嘴，"我说太多了。你不该知道这些。"

"你怎么会想来和我聊聊？海文内部的社交氛围应该还不错？你也该是身经百战。"Crowlie问起Aziraphale的来意，把名字的事撇到了一边。

"哦，这只是……说起来也有点复杂……"她又攥紧了些身上披的风衣，她不是不讨厌社交应酬，她只是习惯了。

"对了，不提自己的名字也实在是失礼。我叫Aziraphale Haven。"似是察觉自己有些过度沉湎于陌生人给予的温暖中，"天使"把风衣脱下，交回红发女子手里，"谢谢你的关心。"

"哦……我叫Crowlie。Crowlie. A. J. Belial，全名说出来很长，叫Crowlie就行。"个子稍高的不羁女性一时不知该如何回话。从战场回来以后她始终一个人，日常生活也是，帮父亲打理赫尔穆的地下黑手党和军火业务也是，从未有一个人像面前这个有着长卷发的大小姐这样，来碰一碰她心上的那层钢化玻璃。

Crowlie第一次见Aziraphale，是在赫尔穆有限公司与海文集团商业洽谈的酒会上。将丰满的胸部线条完美勾勒的挂脖礼裙，浅金的长卷发下诱人遐想的背部曲线，过短的裙摆，橄榄色的瞳孔，棉布扎的假花，既是千金也是"小姐"。看到她的第一眼，Crowlie其实就估摸出了Aziraphale的身份，海文家族的洽谈"天使"，她早有耳闻。

·

Aziraphale第二次见Crowlie，是与新房客接洽的时候。

就算是旁支中的末裔，还是最不被待见的那个，她被给到的资产也够她用一辈子，更不用说她仗着剑桥文学博士的学位平时还帮西区几家剧院改改莎剧剧本赚点外快。她在苏活区有一栋房产，一半自己的钱，一半家里的钱。一楼租给了一家旧书店，二楼自己住，三楼空置着，始终没能找到合适的租客。

这天看到网上出租告示过来看房的，正是Crowlie。

"C……Crowlie Belial？"

"是我。"

她依旧高高束着马尾，戴着墨镜，还是那件黑风衣。穿得稍微正式了一点，破洞牛仔裤和皱皱巴巴的廉价快消白衬衫。

看来应酬晚宴，在Crowlie眼里比见个房东还要不屑。

"你怎么……"

"我被老东西从家里赶出来了。还有，"她拿出了一张合同，"老东西不知道和你们那边的哪个家伙签了协议，说是让我来当你的保镖。因为你接下来要去洽谈的几个家伙都不是好惹的，说是如果有退伍军人在身边会放心一些。"

Aziraphale的眉头皱成了马里亚纳海沟，她盯着手里的那张合同，这什么荒谬可笑的事情？！

"找安保公司也行啦，但最近不是海文和赫尔穆打算合作么，老头子估计献殷勤让我过来探探路。"Crowlie抓了抓前额垂下来的刘海，略显无奈，"其实我对这些根本不感兴趣，只是老东西说我不答应也得答应就把我赶了出来。我主要是得找个地方住，你这儿又正好在招租么就……"

"算了算了你先进来吧。"

Crowlie就这样住到了"天使"的楼上，但她没告诉Aziraphale的是，赫尔穆通过旗下的黑道路子了解到，即将与海文集团有交易意向的客户其实在伦敦的暗影中扎根很深，如果赫尔穆与海文合作，海文那边这些客户的存在对赫尔穆来说是颇为巨大的风险。

不过面上原因也有，并且这个面上原因也不方便告诉Aziraphale……

海文主家的大儿子Gabriel向赫尔穆的执行总监Beelzebub求婚被拒，无奈借家主之口与赫尔穆CEO商谈。那个被人戏称为"地狱之王"的男人便提出要插一个赫尔穆的核心人物进海文的要求，他才会去劝自己的妹妹，海文集团勉为其难地答应了。

·

Crowlie知道Aziraphale洽谈"天使"的身份，纵然有些许不满但也不好提，便每每Aziraphale跟客户去开房的时候，她都坐在五星级酒店一楼的咖啡厅看书等着。不光是保镖的工作，也有同为女性的关怀。

她问过Aziraphale，为什么会答应做这种事，就算是家族旁支末裔，也犯不着做这样出卖自己身体的事情，大不了和家族断绝关系，自己出去闯荡。但Aziraphale只是回了一句："你说起来容易啊。"便也没了下文。

直到某次，Crowlie在等的时候收到Aziraphale的一条短信，说是让她别等了，今晚自己就睡在酒店里不回苏活。这很蹊跷，因为红发女知道，"天使"的不安感很强，不回自己家睡眠质量就很差，并且也会为了和客户保持距离而不和他们过夜。她便上楼打算敲门，问问Aziraphale是否的确与客户相谈甚欢；或者的确这份合约比较难以解释明白，加额外服务便要花去一整晚的时间。

老兵的听力很好，刚到门外，她便听到内里传来鞭笞声和忍痛呻吟的微弱呼喊。她是战场上下来的人，她听不得这样的叫唤，就算她隐隐意识到这可能是什么情趣游戏，但她还是抱着Aziraphale在受到虐待的想法踹门闯了进去。

的确，是情趣游戏；的确，是她想多了。但她还是在离开时给了那男人一笔钱，既作为赔偿金也让他下手轻点，Aziraphale乳房上的红痕，她看着扎眼。

"我就在门外，有什么事请叫我。"她不放心，她不知道自己为什么对Aziraphale如此不放心，她没法一如既往去一楼大堂读小说看文件等着，她承诺说自己就会在门外，最远就会在这层电梯间的候客沙发上。

"不要紧的，都有安全词的。"Aziraphale笑笑，并和客户商讨，把安全词换成了这个惴惴不安的女保镖的名字。

Crowlie在酒店的露台上抽了一个晚上的烟。那个安全词并没有被Aziraphale叫出口，玩性虐游戏的老手自然也有一定的分寸，她其实并不用担心。

只是，Aziraphale作为洽谈"天使"所提供的额外服务，不免让她想到曾经的自己。如果她没有遇到Lucifer，如果她的第一个顾客不是Lucifer，如果她没有被Lucifer买下来成为干女儿，她也许就会被迫一直出卖自己的身子，出卖自己的灵魂，连受教育的机会都没有。

Crowlie记得14岁那年的某个晚上，下着大雨，前一天要了她初夜的中年男社畜狼狈万分地过来找"妈妈"，拎了一箱现金，连伞都没撑。

"我很抱歉，我喝醉了酒，我不知道你只有14岁。"他牵着她的手离开城市最阴暗的角落时这么对她说，"从今天开始，我就是你的父亲，你真正的父亲。"

当然，他也没有再碰过她，Lucifer Belial的确把她当女儿来抚养。在她和他闹脾气死活不愿接手公司业务的时候，他也像个父亲一样发火，让她滚，再也不要回来了；却在她从阿富汗回英国的航班落地时，推了当天的所有日程，亲自到希思罗接她；也为她当时快瞎了的眼睛拉下脸来请了英国皇室的御用医，得以让她的双眼痊愈到现在只是见不得光的程度。买下小女孩然后当个鬼父这种事情在赫尔穆的CEO身上并没有发生。

Crowlie很感激这位父亲，很感激Belial家和整个赫尔穆家族，也因此想用赫尔穆教她的，来拯救深陷泥沼的Aziraphale。

没有一个人该为了这种无聊的事情，金钱、名誉、权利，而出卖自己的身体。就算是生计所迫，也不应当如此。

·

"那些客户的确都不干净，但海文的条款定得很细，还有'天使'的服务作为担保，从面上来看，它们对赫尔穆的风险不算很高。但与海文无关的军火和毒品线情况不乐观，都是些做事不守分寸的东西，明里暗里都不打点，交易量也大得惊人。暗线里我已经布置下去了，如果出了什么问题会直接解决。"

例行董事会上，Crowlie懒洋洋地讲着，讲稿一页页不紧不慢地翻过，她依旧是唯一一个董事会里上班不穿正装的家伙。

"不过，海文的'天使'与这些@¥%#的东西交涉过于频繁会影响到海文与其密切接触的程度。"几个骂街用的脏词匆匆从女人的舌尖滑过，身旁几个董事都愣了一下，打瞌睡的旁听员工瞬间醒了过来，"大家都知道，'天使'是海文家族的内部成员。我们不能指望海文弃车保帅，如果出现什么问题的话——"

"那只是个婊子，届时海文断尾求生也是很正常的事。"有人举手回应，是Beelzebub，"海文内部很多事情见不得人，他们很多事情也干得出来。"

"是。"Crowlie知道不会有结果，她也知道自己根本没法站在企业利益的角度证明解决Aziraphale问题的必要性，如果Aziraphale是一个毫不相关的人，她甚至有可能会直接枪立决，"那这件事就这样，现在看一下军火市场上一季度的营收以及几个交易国的政策变化……"

董事会结束后，她被Lucifer叫了过去。父亲没再对她的装扮指指点点，而是单刀直入地说：

"你是对那个'天使'……"

"没。"她试图隐瞒，但并不成功，"她只不过是个逼……啧……"

"婊子"这个词，她说不出口。

"你可以考虑一下接手公司的面上业务，贵金属、能源之类的，熟悉面上业务流程，也许能找到一些转机。"Lucifer饶有兴趣地看着面前吃瘪了一样的干女儿，后者尴尬地把手插在风衣口袋里，低头看着蹬了蛇皮靴子的脚尖。

"你就一定要我参与赫尔穆的主体运营么？"每每提及这个话题，Crowlie总不是十分高兴，"我是个外人，你再把我当亲女儿养，兄弟们再把我当亲姐妹看，我也是个外人。我没有资格拿赫尔穆的股权。帮你打理一些阴暗角落里的垃圾事就够了，我还是会掂量掂量自己的身份。"

"我不是一定要你来看管赫尔穆的面上业务，你真的进来，我那几个儿子也不见得会真的同意。"Lucifer解释道，他对这个小妮子最满意的就是她很清楚自己有几斤几两，"你是我在那样一个场景救下来的，我当然知道你遇到'天使'会想些什么。"

"……呃，法务那边，我是不是可以……"Crowlie松口了，她不是没有想着手的方向，但她担心会过多涉入赫尔穆的主体运营，便不敢放在一开始说。

"你有干涉赫尔穆主体运营的一切权利，因为你叫Crowlie Belial；但你没有股权，因此董事会的决议在你之上。"赫尔穆的CEO喝了口桌边已经凉掉的咖啡，Crowlie遇到"天使"这件事其实在他意料之外，"天使"在她心里占了如此大的比重更是如此，"不过，咨询法务拉一张协议这种事，你大可以随便一些的。"

Crowlie和Lucifer的关系比较淡，俩人都是口不对心的主，平时也是一口一个"老东西"、一口一个"小混蛋"的叫；所以在Crowlie临走时蹦出一句"谢谢爸"的时候，Lucifer在文件上的签名晕了一大团墨。

·

此后，Crowlie都会跟着Aziraphale进客房，听"天使"和客户方交涉完，同时签署完海文方和她作为赫尔穆方给出的商业协议和责任协议后，才拿着赫尔穆方的协议离开。而被赫尔穆的"黑蛇"如此一盯，协议上的内容也明示赫尔穆其实知道他们在搞些什么鬼，这些来洽谈的男人往往也都没了玩乐的心思，最多也就揉揉Aziraphale丰满的胸脯，埋进去找个母亲般的安慰，便不再进行下去。

某次协议签完，客户直接走了，他急着去处理不能让赫尔穆知道的烂摊子，留两个女人在五星级酒店的套间里。Aziraphale便和Crowlie商量起来：

"Crowlie，我知道你是对我好，我也知道自己做的事不体面。但是，我遵从家里人的决定不是没有理由。"

"天使"依旧穿着略短的裙子，但绞在一起的双腿略显不自然。她扯过Crowlie的手，探到自己裙下，让这位房客兼保镖触碰到体内微微轻震的自慰玩具露在体外的勾舌。

"我就是个婊子。我已经习惯让男人操了。没有性爱我会不适，水也一样会流得一塌糊涂。你能满足这样的我吗？"

Crowlie一愣，她完全没想到Aziraphale是这样的情况。薄唇微抿，墨镜下的浅色瞳孔看向别处，她多管了闲事。

"抱歉。但是……"她想了想，还试图狡辩些什么，但"天使"的手指抵到了她眼前。

"海文与赫尔穆不一样，有很多事情见不得光，也不可说。"Aziraphale抚上自己房客不知所措从而搭在她大腿上的右手，她知道赫尔穆其实也有冰山之下的业务，但起码，没有洽谈"天使"这样的工种。

"你会吗？可以……帮帮我吗？"

明明只是求欢的诉求，可Crowlie听来却是掩在性欲之下的求救。她不相信有任何一个女人会自愿做这样的事，就算钱给的够多。

她点头了，指尖重新探入"天使"裙下，抚摸被丝袜包裹的三角区，点按那深入花径的自慰玩具。她听着Aziraphale在自己肩头隐忍的浅吟，她愧疚万分。不是因为自己搅了Aziraphale的好事，而是恨自己为什么不能把Aziraphale从"天使"的泥沼里拉出来。纵然她只是个房客，只是个保镖，她不是Aziraphale的谁。

丰腴的大腿微微夹紧其间的细瘦手腕，从玫瑰的缝隙里渗出的蜜液濡湿了胯间的丝袜和蕾丝内裤。相较于插入，"天使"更喜欢被人抚摸，只因为这样，她才能感觉自己是被需要的。

"要取出来吗？"

"不用，你按一下开关，把它关掉就好。"

不知为何，Aziraphale很享受Crowlie的抚摸，就算那指尖只是隔着丝袜划过她大腿根部的细嫩肌肤，她也会主动将胯往那有些犹疑的掌心里送。Aziraphale分不清，这究竟是她自己浪荡，还是对方同为女性所带来的安心感。

她甚至让酒店送了两瓶教皇新堡，和Crowlie小酌起来，然后难得地喝醉了，开始胡言乱语。该说的不该说的，她一股脑儿地倒给了赫尔穆的"黑蛇"。

"14岁，哎对，是我14岁那年，我被来参加酒会的宾客强奸了。"

说这话时，Aziraphale已是微醺。嫣红的云彩飞上双颊，她摇摇晃晃、笑眯眯地讲起这件事，似乎只是说起来会发笑的青春期少女回忆。Crowlie守在她身旁，静静听她倾诉，未发一言，杯中的红酒几乎没怎么动过。

"就……海文嘛，你知道的，把名誉看得很重，更不要说家中女孩子的贞洁。"

"我不知道把我上了的那个男人后来如何，我只知道自己成了海文家族的一个污点。"

"旁到不能再旁的旁支，小女儿，本来应该嫁个好人家换取融资合作，或者家族内部近亲结婚保证血统纯正。这下可好，这两项我生下来就被赋予的使命，我一项都做不了。"

"人家都会嫌弃我的身子，嫌弃我脏。"

"而要换回我在集团内的利用价值，我就只能脏到底，做其他海文家的人根本不敢想的事。不惜一切代价，培养人脉，拉拢关系，提升业绩，让自己变得无可替代。"

"但是呢，遇上了你这个麻烦鬼。"

"天使"喝醉了，她凑上前去，捏了捏Crowlie的鼻梁。沉默的干练女子先是一惊，却也没有径直推开面前一身酒气的醉鬼，而是任凭Aziraphale倒进自己怀里。

"不会有人，在那种场合，帮一位洽谈'天使'披衣服。也不会有人，在深夜的五星级酒店听到鞭子抽打空气的声音就踹门进来救人。"

"你让我有了不该有的期待，只因这最为廉价的东西，同为女人的惺惺相惜。"

"Crowlie，你觉得我脏吗？你为什么会想把我带出这片泥沼呢？纵然我已经在其中行动自如。"

抱着她的女子没有回应，只是揉了揉她蓬松的卷发，然后一同倒向套间柔软的大床。

"……我现在的父亲，夺走了我的初夜。"看着空无一物的天花板，不知怎的，Crowlie开始说自己的事。

这话让Aziraphale的酒直接醒了一半，她勉强支棱起上半身，趴着看向Crowlie。

"今晚应该不是什么比惨大会吧？"她笑起来，尽管她也知道，身边这位张扬恣肆的赫尔穆千金说的事根本没什么好笑的。

"当然不是。"Crowlie也笑起来，捏了捏"天使"软乎乎的脸颊。

她把自己的所有事情都告诉了Aziraphale，那个与"天使"截然相反的过往；也告诉Aziraphale，她见不得"天使"就这样贸贸然地放弃自己的生活。但故事说完，"天使"却给了这样的答复：

"你很自大，刚愎自用。被拯救了的你，没资格把这些幸福的事摆在我眼前来教训我。"

"除非你是个男人，然后娶我，这样你的话可能还有些可信度。"

酒醉的Aziraphale连发脾气都像打在棉花上，那句"娶我"甚至还有点儿娇嗔的意味，微醺的钝感让她没注意到身旁依然浅笑着的女人把手探到了她的裙下，并且再次启动了她胯间的小东西。

出其不意的撩拨让"天使"叫都叫不出声，她也不好意思让身旁那位刚刚被她骂过的赫尔穆"黑蛇"再来摸摸她的身子，便只怒骂了句："你个混账！"，然后在Crowlie的注视下被性玩具弄到高潮。

Aziraphale整个人都昏昏沉沉的，任凭Crowlie把她的衣服扒光，把震到没电了的小玩具取出，然后亲吻她裸露在外的肌肤。红酒的后劲开始上来，"天使"也分不太清身边给予她抚慰和拥抱的人是谁，她只觉仿佛回到了14岁之前自己无忧无虑的那段童年，被人爱着，被人期待着，可以安心地在母亲怀里沉沉睡去。

泛着可爱粉色的细嫩肌肤，如孩童般恬静的睡颜，若是不说，Crowlie很难把这样一个美好的人儿和洽谈"天使"这样的高级妓女联系起来。她没法否认自己对Aziraphale其实有这样那样的小心思，她毕竟是被Lucifer Belial养出来的女儿。

她是个老色胚，她男女通吃。除了来例假的时候，Belial家里的兄弟们其实也从来不把她当女人看待，她自己也鲜少把自己当女人看待。但她性欲寡淡，又在战场上经历过生死，床笫之事对她来说连调味剂都算不上。她对Aziraphale的喜爱主要还是来源于如糯米团子一般的手感。

Crowlie是个棱角分明的女人，身材、性格都是，如一颗有着玫瑰切割的黑钻石；而Aziraphale则是颗圆润的白珍珠，泛着温润的光芒，没有一丝棱角，身材、性格也都是如此。钻石被打磨而显现出光辉，而珍珠从沙砾带给海贝的苦痛所生，一如她们两个连经历都截然相反的人。

清晨的阳光从落地窗洒落进来，给璨金和红铜都镀上一层亮闪闪的白边，Aziraphale看着紧拥自己入怀之人的睡颜，不知为何有了一种如果就这样两个女人一起过下去也没什么不好的想法。如此一瞬的想法被"天使"从脑袋里清扫出去，她欲下床穿衣洗漱，却被不知何时醒转的Crowlie拉了回来。

"醒了？"

"嗯。"她干脆蜷回羽绒被里，叫她的人那被晨曦点亮的红发在她眼里好似雪地上的篝火，和纯白的被单相映成趣。

"今天有安排吗？"Crowlie见不得光，眼神有些迷离，她摸索着前一晚随意放在枕头下的墨镜。

"帮我看一下手机。"Aziraphale把墨镜递给她，转而让Crowlie帮忙看看床头上手机里的日程安排。

"销售部下午有个会，晚上和一个妻管严吃饭签合同，没有额外服务。"

"早上没事？"

"没事。"

"那就再睡会儿。"她往Crowlie怀里蹭了蹭，丰润的乳房只和Crowlie的胸部隔着薄薄一件T恤衫，赫尔穆公司的暗影千金突然不好意思起来。

"就这么喜欢被抱着么？"Crowlie坏心眼地捏了捏"天使"那对手感颇好的傲人美器以及她腰上微微堆叠起来的软肉，惹得Aziraphale窝在被团里咯咯笑。

"……14岁以后，就再没有一个人是不带欲求地抱我了，无论男女。"Aziraphale缓缓说道，"你脱了我的衣服，亲了我的身子，却什么都不要，也没有更过分地玩弄我。"

"我好想就这样相信你，哪怕只有这样一个早上。"

橄榄色的眼瞳里泛着朝阳的金灿，其中映出的女性是如淬火利刃般的尖利与锋芒。

"让我当你的剑，让赫尔穆做你坚实的后盾。"Crowlie邀请她跳反赫尔穆，但Aziraphale摇了摇头。

"如果你谈合作关系，我也许会更加欢喜。"面具戴得久了便再也取不下来，在海文集团浸淫时间长了，她便也去不了赫尔穆这样有一说一、就事论事的公司。

赫尔穆的"黑蛇"没有说话，但她把"天使"的话记在了心里。

·

似是因为交心了，Aziraphale开始常常敲Crowlie三楼的房门，有时送点手制小蛋糕，有时约她一起出去吃饭，有时来问点不甚明白的赫尔穆相关业务问题。海文与赫尔穆的初级合作协议签下来之后，"天使"的洽谈对象中Belial家的人开始变多。似是都打算给"黑蛇"些面子，除了实在忍不了的家伙会抱一抱Aziraphale，其它都是正常到过分的合约签署流程。就算看到"天使"的额外服务条款，他们也权当没看见一样翻了过去。不过合作的资金流水，也合理地打了九折。

但Aziraphale，却觉得是不是自己的女性魅力出了什么问题。

"Crowlie，"某天睡觉前，Aziraphale揉着自己F罩杯的两个乳房，问一旁嚼着牙刷的赫尔穆千金，"我是不是胖了？"

"你为什么会这么想？"Crowlie把漱口水吐掉，牙刷和杯子被放到一边。

"就，是不是好男人都不是那么喜欢胸大的？你们赫尔穆派来的人都挺好的，提出的修改意见也都很合理，但……好像对我都没兴趣啊……"Aziraphale捏了捏自己的胸脯和肚子上一点点的赘肉，想着自己是不是得减点。

"那是因为他们都是死基佬。"浅金色的头发被揉乱，Crowlie叫她别多想，"再说了，这难道不是好事吗？"

"是好事啦，但……"

Aziraphale钻到房客打开的被子里。那个晚上之后，她便总是抱着枕头到楼上和Crowlie一起睡，赫尔穆的"黑蛇"也宠溺地默许了。

"但什么？"

"我会觉得我是不是不讨人欢喜了，我是不是该换个部门这样。"橄榄绿的眼睛眨巴眨巴看着Crowlie，高傲的独行侠房客一时竟觉自己可能养了只金渐层猫猫。

"怎么会呢？你可是个大——美女啊，否则也没法做什么洽谈'天使'这种微妙的工作吧？"Crowlie特意把"大"字拖得长了些，并趁Aziraphale不注意，钻进了"天使"过大的卫衣里。

Aziraphale在家其实穿得很随便，甚至比Crowlie还随便，胸罩都不穿直接套个卫衣是常态。这也给她的房客不少吃她豆腐的好机会，比如那个红色的脑袋现在就恶作剧地舔舐着她双乳间的肌肤。

她和Crowlie的关系从房客上升到同事，从同事上升到朋友，再从朋友上升到闺蜜。Aziraphale也从一开始的扭扭捏捏，变到现在和Crowlie套在一件卫衣里都不会羞涩，洗澡的时候赤诚相见亦较为坦然。

只是，她从未鼓起勇气问过Crowlie关于同性之间性爱的看法，也从未让Crowlie直接操弄她的性器官。她只敢让Crowlie拥抱她，抚摸三角区和乳房，亲吻肌肤。Crowlie不提，她便也不求更进一步的关系，连唇舌交缠她都不敢进行。

因为她害怕，害怕如果自己像恋爱一样经营这段关系而Crowlie不是，那她难得遇到的温暖就会溜走，而那抹火红也会像安徒生童话中的火柴幻象那样，最终消失殆尽。

更不要说，她并不希望Crowlie离自己太近。她只配做个玩物，而不是可以把背后交给对方的正经伴侣。

"好了Crowlie，你过分了！"她揉了揉闺蜜的乱发，后者便听话地如一条灵蛇一般从宽大的卫衣里滑了出去。

"安心啦，没什么好多想的，你可是连女人见到都会不禁多看两眼的那种漂亮姑娘，怎么可能不讨人欢喜呢？"Crowlie取过床头的平板，换了副阅读镜，审阅起赫尔穆地下交易线的经营报告，而Aziraphale就像"黑蛇"养的一只金渐层一样，窝在一边看着，看累了便也沉沉睡去。

"纵然有那样的额外服务条款，但会接受这种服务的家伙，也不会是什么合格的生意人。"

"黑蛇"呢喃了几句，确定Aziraphale睡着后，调出了一份名录，上面记着所有曾经和Aziraphale有过肉体关系的人，其中不乏英国政治高层、贵族、还有赫尔穆的一些老客户。表单里有一栏"缘由"，写得密密麻麻，有几个名字被挑了出来打了勾，而有几个名字则直接被红线划去。

通过审核和毋留于世，Crowlie的行事准则很简单，剩下的，则减少或降低合作关系和资金供应。她不管父亲和兄弟们面上如何，只是她的地下世界，这种不安定因素越少越好，宁缺毋滥。

而Aziraphale……她看向身旁已是熟睡的女子，台灯的暖黄投射在Aziraphale脸上，看起来就像是真的天使睡在她身旁，而不是什么海文集团的洽谈工具人。Crowlie也不清楚自己对Aziraphale的情感和心态。一开始她想着利用"天使"，后来正义感占了上风，再后来是同性之间的关怀，然后现在，心脏外头像是包了一层铁丝网，一团乱麻。

洽谈"天使"是个极为优秀的诱饵，用于评估合作方和交易方的可靠性，比如是个有原则的老色胚还是个没有原则的烂人。如果她是海文集团的上层，在不被自己良心谴责的前提下，她也许也会放出洽谈"天使"这样的倒钩，评估可靠性的同时还能提高合约的中标率，牺牲的只是一个无名小卒的贞洁，都不用伤人性命，何乐而不为。

不过，这样一份调查报告里掺了多少名叫私心的水，估计只有Crowlie自己才知道了。

她不是没旁敲侧击地问过那个老家伙的意见，她还清楚地记得那老东西微妙的笑容和弥漫在总裁办公室空气中"自家女儿总算开窍了"的令人不快的愉悦气息。父亲表示不会干涉，并让她放手去做，还给了几本参考书目和参考剧集，但Crowlie总觉得父亲给的这些"追女友秘籍"在某些方面有点问题。可她这辈子没真正喜欢过谁，没喜欢过男人，没喜欢过女人，"天使"是第一个，她根本没经验，她甚至不知道自己抱有的这种情感是不是真的叫"喜欢"，抑或者只是利用Aziraphale所必须营造出的假象。

Crowlie叹了口气，点开了一集《杀死伊芙》。

·

Aziraphale真正认识Crowlie，是源于一张匿名合同。

那是海文与赫尔穆的一张激光制导类军工项目的合作协议，本不用洽谈"天使"这多此一举，但赫尔穆方面指名道姓要求Aziraphale接手处理。鉴于赫尔穆是技术的持有者，海文方面不答应也得答应。可当Aziraphale问赫尔穆方面的接洽人是谁时，对方却说无可奉告。

Crowlie这几天正好去了海外，谈一些军火生意，也去引一些新技术。"天使"缺了这唯一一个赫尔穆的靠谱人脉，只得按邮件通知的，单刀赴会。

尽管如此，Aziraphale还是很高兴的，因为对方约了利兹饭店的晚餐正餐。她很喜欢利兹的菜品，也研究过公开的菜谱，但只来吃过利兹的平价下午茶。晚餐的价钱和预约队伍让她望而却步，洽谈的客户大多也顺着她的另一个喜好约的怀石料理，她便从来没能到这家心仪的饭店吃过一次正餐。

不谈成功与否，薅到一次利兹饭店的正式晚餐她Aziraphale也算是赚了。她便抱着这样的心思去了利兹。

可她万万没想到的是，服务生带她来到的桌边，坐着赫尔穆的"黑蛇"。

漆黑的羊绒连衣裙勾勒出姣好但干练的身形，如火的红发被精心盘起，胸前的钻石项链映着室内的温暖灯光。那副见不得光的浅色瞳孔依然罩在有色镜片之下，但墨镜颜色浅了些，女人的靓丽面容也更为清晰。

Aziraphale从未见过Crowlie身着正装，或者说穿得像个千金大小姐的模样。这位的衣柜里最好的衣服不过M&S，更多的是自己穿着自在的快消品，Aziraphale更是没见过Crowlie的衣柜里出现过裙子这种东西。

但她今天穿了，还是特别合身的那种。

服务生拉开椅子示意Aziraphale坐下，她坐得战战兢兢。从她进正厅开始，整间餐厅里就没有其他客人，而Crowlie也并未从手上端着的平板里抬头看过她哪怕一眼。

Aziraphale突然想起来，曾经自己和面前的这个女人闲聊的时候，说过想吃利兹饭店的晚餐。她又欣喜又害怕，因为这天的赫尔穆"黑蛇"，气场和平时会摸摸她肚子上的软肉、揉搓她圆滚滚胸部的那个Crowlie天差地别。

"Aziraphale Haven，你知道今天你代表海文集团过来和我谈的是什么生意吗？"服务生倒餐前酒时，"黑蛇"才缓缓开口。

"哦，那个，激光制导，我带了海文旗下卡麦埃尔军工的产品目录与合作项目清单，有需要的话……"Aziraphale打算去掏包里的文件，对方却抬手示意不用。

话说出口的那一刻，"天使"就知道自己输了，啰嗦、犹疑、不干脆、低声下气，她输得彻彻底底。面对Crowlie Belial，她慌了；面对赫尔穆的"黑蛇"，她惧了；面对赫尔穆那些真正见不得光的产业，她被打了个措手不及。

Crowlie的问题意味着，这所谓的军工项目，实际上是高科技军火交易；而赫尔穆的激光制导和激光干扰技术，能让目前最先进的隐形战斗机驾驶系统直接失灵并且在英国领空无所遁形。这些内容还是平时和Crowlie聊天时Aziraphale记下的，若单靠海文给的资料，她连Crowlie的言外之意都不会知道。

"如果说海文集团没有做好踏入暗影的觉悟，我并不觉得和你们签合作协议会是一个好的选择。"赫尔穆方面的意见让精致的开胃菜都变得难以下咽，当然，还有冷漠的Crowlie，Aziraphale只觉得利兹的吃食索然无味。

她不知道该如何回答"黑蛇"，她没有接洽过"拿不上台面的"合作内容。

"你们那边的法务怎么样？"汤品呈上来，是混了石榴与藏红花的红菜汤，可Aziraphale只觉得这浅盘里的是血，是黑蛇咬完猎物脖颈从尖牙滴下的血，混着杀人的毒液，"有没有在法律边缘跳舞的能力呢？"

从前的客户，看了那额外服务的条款便不会难为她。但Crowlie不会，因为那额外服务在"黑蛇"眼里就是狗屁，Aziraphale再清楚不过。

把汤舀干净后，"天使"摇了摇头。就算最后Crowlie签了，那也只是赫尔穆的仁慈，这场洽谈绝对是不顺利的。她也第一次知道，Crowlie那"黑蛇"的头衔从何而来；她也感到后怕，她不知道平日里和自己打打闹闹，担心自己的身子，护自己周全的那个Crowlie，是不是真正的Crowlie Belial；而她和自己说过的所有事情，又有多少是真的呢？

"不过，我注意到你这边有一份额外服务条款，赫尔穆的人没有给到我，我能看一下吗？"主菜上来，是Aziraphale喜欢的银鳕鱼和玉带，伴着时蔬与莓果酱，做成了吃不起的样子，就像Crowlie，她其实可能平易近人，但也可以变成生人勿近的模样。

"天使"知道"黑蛇"在装傻，这服务条款她都不知道看了多少遍，都背得烂熟滚瓜烂熟了，但Aziraphale还是把随身携带的服务条款给到Crowlie，尽管她一点儿也不清楚Crowlie有什么打算。

"黑蛇"像模像样地读完了额外条款，并上下打量了一番已经有些心不在焉的Aziraphale，随即，语出惊人：

"Aziraphale Haven，如果我把你买断，需要多少钱？这份合作的资金量，是否足够？"

"……你说什么？"

看着Aziraphale惊诧、甚至有些吓到了的目光，"黑蛇"的嘴角不禁扬起，她实在是绷不住了。

"或者用另一种说法吧。"

甜点非常不合时宜地送了上来，是可丽饼，但只有一份。Crowlie把饼皮切开，乳脂奶油里似乎包裹着什么东西。

"我想娶你，用赫尔穆科技与海文集团军工产业的合作协议当聘礼。"

"黑蛇"笑了，她变回了Aziraphale熟悉的那个Crowlie，而Aziraphale也发现，那乳脂奶油里包裹着的，是一枚玫瑰十字切割的高定钻戒。

"哦，你个……"

"天使"气得径直站起，却也不知道骂什么做什么，只得悻悻坐下，看Crowlie吃着后续呈上来的正经甜点笑话她。"黑蛇"这一招棋算是把Aziraphale逼上梁山，她只有接受这一条路可走。如果她拒绝，那赫尔穆与海文的合作关系极有可能破裂，她担不起这个责任。

"你父亲……"她试图转移话题。

"他不同意也得同意。"转移话题失败。

"如果单纯为了让我不再做出卖身体的活计，你大可不用如此大费周章。"Aziraphale叹了口气，她当然知道Crowlie的重点是什么，可这实在是太过了。

她不值得赫尔穆的千金对她这么好，她不值得任何人对她这么好。

但Crowlie的回答又一次让她大惊失色：

"因为这是你说的啊，娶你，这样我教训你的那些才作数。"

"这……不是……我们又不是那种关系……怎么能说结婚就结婚……我们只是朋友……只是住在一栋楼里……"Aziraphale只觉自己眼冒金星，眼前都是小天使飞来飞去，她搞不清楚了，她应该没有在和Crowlie谈恋爱，那只不过是同性之间的互相关怀而已。就算她心里有着一些意欲更进一步的小心思，但那也不代表Crowlie对她也有这种心思，她不能、也不应该对这种事情抱有任何期待……

"是，我们只是住在一个屋檐下的朋友，但这并不影响我娶你这件事吧。"赫尔穆的"黑蛇"语不惊人死不休。

"不是，不是……哎，我走了，我也说不清楚。"

Aziraphale抓过装着合作文件的公文包，逃也似地离开了，就算那份激光制导的资金链与技术链协议赫尔穆方面还没有签字。

"Aziraphale！啊，真是的……"Crowlie意欲起身去追，但穿不惯的高跟鞋绊住了她的脚步，她这辈子都想不明白Aziraphale是怎么能一边踩着10厘米的高跟鞋还能走那么快的。

"啊，Crowlie Belial被拒了。"

"啊，Crowlie Belial被拒了。"

"啊，Crowlie Belial被拒了。"

……

伪装成利兹饭店员工的赫尔穆员工们纷纷从角落里探出了脑袋，看自家那最飒爽凌厉却也最灵巧能干的"黑蛇"吃瘪实在是过于有趣的一件事。

"……这个月的工资还想不想要了。"

那一个两个如地鼠般探出脑袋的家伙又都悻悻缩了回去，并且有人已经贴心地把Crowlie的古董宾利开到了利兹门口。

·

Aziraphale沉到谷底的心如初春的料峭夜风一般寒冷，她不知道Crowlie为什么要这么做。不谈她们俩并没有确定关系，她一个风月女子也根本不值得赫尔穆的千金、那几近半个伦敦暗面的一把手对她这么好。Crowlie也该是要嫁人的，或者让一个男人入赘，从而并购一些有实力的公司。Aziraphale依然用海文的那一套考虑Belial家可能为"黑蛇"规划好的人生路线，她也许从来没想过某种可能性，某种"女人其实可以为自己的人生做主"的可能性。

想做什么，擅长做什么，喜欢什么，讨厌什么，甚至喜欢男性还是女性，一个人其实都可以自己决定。坚持自己的原则，背负所有迎面而来的苦难，在自己选择的道路上大跨步地走下去，无论在外人眼里你是什么样。这是赫尔穆教给Crowlie的，不只是Lucifer Belial。而海文，无论公司还是家庭，从没教过Aziraphale这些。

Beelzebub Hellmul拒绝Gabriel Haven的原因也是这个，纵然Lucifer Belial开口协调，她也让他先改改那个令人作呕的妈宝脾气。

一台锃光发亮的漆黑古董宾利缓缓开到漫无目的走在伦敦街头的Aziraphale身边，突然打开的副驾驶座车门拦住了她的去路，她这才转过头来看这嚣张的跟踪狂究竟是谁。

"你也是厉害，10厘米的崭新高跟鞋，从皮卡迪利街走到威斯敏斯特教堂，还没横穿圣詹姆士公园。我穿那玩意儿出利兹都费劲。"驾驶座上的Crowlie依旧嘻嘻哈哈，仿佛根本没意识到Aziraphale闹脾气的原因是什么，"好了快上来吧，你肯定走累了。"

金发女人没有睬她，直接绕开了车门往前走，似是打算就这样走回苏活区的公寓。

老宾利的车门合上，Crowlie摇下车窗，跟着"天使"的步伐缓缓挪着车子。似是逮到了提高罚单KPI的好机会，Crowlie放在副驾驶座上的手机"叮叮叮"响个不停，满是威斯敏斯特区给她开出的禁停罚单和缓行警告。

"Crowlie，"等红灯时，Aziraphale对始终跟着她但没再发一言的赫尔穆"黑蛇"说道，"合作协议我回去会签，但我不能收那个戒指，也不能接受你的求婚。"

"除了你，海文没有别的筹码可以给我，也没有别的筹码配得上这条资金链和技术链。或者再说实在些，"Crowlie探过身子，把装有戒指的盒子送到Aziraphale面前，"你也谈过珠宝和贵金属相关客户，你应该清楚这枚玫瑰十字切割的钻戒市价多少。"

"我可以现在就把它扔到伦敦的下水道里，我也可以拿到佳士得去当了，最少能当个一万英镑，大概。当然这玩意儿的市值和购入价肯定不止这么点。"

提到一万英镑时，"天使"的眼神有些许躲闪。

"当然，我也可以在伦敦的大街上做慈善，随便送给路过的某位幸运市民，直接送走这一万英镑。如果你不要的话。"说着，Crowlie便作势开门下车，但"天使"立马抢过了她手里的锦盒。

"我要，我要还不行么！"就算Aziraphale知道这是"黑蛇"的奸计，她也不得不钻进对方的圈套里，那可是一万英镑啊！当掉也要一万英镑的话市值得是多少啊！Crowlie这女人太浪费了，太纨绔了，她在内心把Crowlie谴责了大概有六千六百六十六遍。

"黑蛇"很清楚，钱是Aziraphale的软肋。就算她还勉强算是个贵族大小姐，但吃个利兹或灰企鹅都磕磕巴巴足以看出她还是非常节约一人。她不可能让到手的一万英镑打水漂。

"那赶紧坐上来，再不坐上来我罚单都要一万英镑了。"

"收归收，但我不会和你结婚的。我们根本……我根本……"她不配，Aziraphale想这么说。

不只是自己早就被不知道多少男人碰过这个事实，还因为她出自一个顽固不化的老古板家族，并且从未抗争过，她自诩配不上Crowlie代表的现代思潮。Aziraphale也隐约知道什么才是正确的，可她没有反抗的勇气。

绿灯亮起，老宾利没有启动的意思，后头排着队的车都愤怒地响起了鸣笛声，不少车主也都探出脑袋来瞧瞧发生了什么事，随即一部接着一部地无奈改道。摇下的车窗，同样绿灯亮起却没有过街的金发女性，手上似乎还有个小盒子。看到这一幕的车主们或多或少便都了然于心，黑色宾利的车主只是在等心仪之人的回复。

"我已经……已经……"Aziraphale快要哭出来了，Crowlie把她逼得太紧，她不知道要如何回应。

然后，似乎是下定决心孤注一掷，她用极为响亮的声音怒吼道：

"我他妈就是个婊子！千人骑万人操的婊子！你为什么要爱我！"

（"I'm a fucking prostitute！Harlot！Cyprian！Whore！Why are you gonna love me！"）

时间仿佛静止在这一刻，行人停下脚步，纷纷侧目，改道的车辆也一部两部地停了下来。"天使"的咆哮，还有宣泄完突然后悔，跪在地上啜泣的模样，无不让人扼腕叹息，甚至有人掏出手机打算拨999叫警察来。几乎所有人都误以为宾利车里的是什么老流氓。

"更何况……更何况我们根本什么都……你怎么可以跟这样的我……"托特包里的文件散了一地，Aziraphale抱着那个小小的锦盒，哭得稀里哗啦。这样安定温暖的幸福谁不想要，但她这样一副脏污的身子不配拥有这些。连这一万英镑，也只是对方说会直接扔掉，她才悻悻捡了过来。

宾利车的引擎熄火，副驾驶的门打开，一只细瘦的手伸到Aziraphale面前，用丝绸帕子拭去她止不住的泪水。

见车主是个女人，人群便一副"啊那没事了"的样子纷纷继续踏上归家的路途。那只不过是闺蜜或朋友或姐妹之间在闹矛盾，就算是同性恋也不会有女孩子在这段关系里说自己是只鸡。

"不许说自己是婊子，我认真的。"Crowlie把Aziraphale搀起，还把散了一地的文件都捡了起来归好交到Aziraphale手里，好像什么都没有发生过一般。

好像在所有Aziraphale所顾虑的事情里，Crowlie所在意的也只有Aziraphale自己把自己看成个婊子这么一件事。

"但是……但是……" Aziraphale那股劲儿还没缓过来，眼眶红红的，鼻子一抽一抽，委屈巴巴地面朝车外坐在副驾驶上。她依旧放不下自己"天使"的这个卑劣身份，她依旧觉得自己没有资格得到任何形式的幸福。

看面前傻乎乎的女孩子依旧纠结万分，赫尔穆的"黑蛇"便把胳膊支上车顶，用身子把车门打开的车内隔成一个私密空间，凑在Aziraphale的耳边如是说：

"好啦，四舍五入都做过了，你觉得我会在意你这点事情？"

"天使"一愣。做过了？什么做过了？她为什么完全不记得这件事？Crowlie连手指都没有插进来过为什么叫做过了？那样摸一摸抱一抱就算做过了吗？

"而且进一步来说，就算是这样的工作，你也是用自己的努力走到今天，你应该为这样的自己而感到自豪。至少你不择手段地利用了那些馋你身子的人不是？"

第一句话用来吸引注意力，第二句话才是正中红心。Aziraphale看着面前Crowlie爽朗的笑容，突然觉得自己也许真的可以信任这个女人，这条荒谬的、不顾世俗之见的赫尔穆"黑蛇"。

她顺着Crowlie的指尖抬起下巴，接受了Crowlie浅尝即止的垂青。

没有一个女人会自愿当个婊子，但已经是个婊子的女人也不代表她这辈子就完了，起码既开明又严苛的"黑蛇"是这么想的。起码她看到的Aziraphale，依旧是个会好好钻研项目细节，认真工作，还喜欢着旧书和莎士比亚的可爱女子。

与海文集团无关。

·

Aziraphale终究没有收下那枚玫瑰切割工艺的钻戒，但她也说，这枚戒指只是暂存在Crowlie那里，等条款上的一二三四五都确认无误可以双方签订了，她会考虑Crowlie的求婚。

只是，还有几件小事。

"你父亲真的同意吗？"临睡前，Aziraphale蜷在加班审文件的Crowlie身边，她依旧不是很相信Lucifer Belial把自己女儿的伴侣就这样让给了另一个女人，多少馋赫尔穆股权的企业家公子得掩面而泣。

"你在担心些什么？"Crowlie没有抬眼，和海文合作后，违禁药品交易和军火交易由于权力机构的渗入下降了好几个百分点，她管的部分可能要改制；但面上的科技盘得到了英国政府的大额资金支持，只能说有得必有失。

"哦，你知道的，像家族企业一般都会要求继承人什么的……"

"现在可以抽骨髓干细胞制造人工精子，问题不大的。而且赫尔穆不是很看重这个，海文那边估计也不会要你的孩子。"

"这样……"Aziraphale也不好意思问更多，她不是不知道最近Crowlie在忙些什么，激光制导技术链的交出给"黑蛇"带去不少麻烦，本不屑于出席社交活动的Crowlie也开始不得不在一些正式场合露脸，以拉拢一些伦敦其他的暗面势力。

"Crowlie你为什么会想要爱我呢？只是可怜我所以想用结婚的方式把我给拯救出来吗？"

她还是想不明白这个问题，纵然在被"黑蛇"买断之后，她入股了楼下的那家旧书店，也与RSC签了几版莎剧的剧本，她终于可以做自己想做的事。以前的Aziraphale可能会觉得自己不配，可现在的她更在意自己是不是白拿了Crowlie的好处。

"……嗯，我不知道。"报告纸翻过一页，床上摊着的电脑又"叮咚"作响，几家黑帮的合作似乎谈下来了。

"什么叫你不知道？"

"……呃，你就当成是一见钟情就行了。"

Crowlie怎么可能告诉Aziraphale，那个夏末秋初的晚上，是她从阿富汗回来后第一次被拽去正式社交，就算赫尔穆的同事都让她放松些，她还是没法在那种冠冕堂皇的恶心氛围里呆一整个晚上，她难受得要死。可"天使"的出现好似一汪清泉，让她能喘息片刻，纵然她很清楚那只不过是洽谈"天使"的交涉手段。所以当晚，她不禁对Aziraphale表现出了关心。

然后，就是缘分的事情了，以及Lucifer Belial对海文旗下部分产业的野心。租房，工作，弄拙成巧，一拍即合。

"哦对了，还有。"Aziraphale端过来了邮件的电脑，有几个体面的黑帮头子在知道Crowlie与新晋古董书商Aziraphale有染之后，便提了几本古书的需求，她欣然同意了，"什么叫'四舍五入都做过了'？"

"黑蛇"敲键盘的手停了下来，墨镜后的浅色瞳孔疑惑不解地看着身旁翻看起藏书目录的"天使"。

"就……字面意思啊？那样还不算吗？"在Crowlie对女同性恋的有限认知里，亲亲抱抱摸一摸，帮忙点按抽插小玩具，自然已经算是做过了。

"哈？"Aziraphale也皱起眉头回望身旁的默认伴侣，她完全没想到Crowlie是这么一个纯情的家伙，"哦，那我似乎应该教教你什么才叫'做过了'。"

"我也是看小视频的，我不至于不知道那些……嗯，更过分的，我只是觉得我们这样已经够亲密了。你要更进一步的话我也可以学，但不是今晚 ，今晚还……"Crowlie看了看别处，谈到这种事情她总是有点不自在，她没洽谈"天使"放得那么开。

"你别找借口。Shadwell和Adams都谈下来了，你那些报表都可以暂时缓一缓了。"Aziraphale给那个惺惺作态的女人扫了眼邮件和自家书店藏书的出库目录，说着便要扯Crowlie还没来得及脱下的衬衫和牛仔裤。

"不，我是说我今天来例假，要么一周以后？"

"天使"先是傻了一会儿，橄榄绿的眼睛与墨镜后的浅棕色双瞳四目相对，然后那橄榄石一般的眼睛弯了起来，Aziraphale像是听了什么好笑的事一般笑得停不下来。这闹得本严肃说着自己生理问题的Crowlie都忍俊不禁。

"你笑什么……呵……你不知道这种傻笑是会传染的吗……哈哈……"

"我也不知道啊……我只是觉得'例假'这个词从你嘴里说出来就很搞笑……哈哈哈哈哈哈……"

也许更让海文的"天使"感到喜悦的，是赫尔穆的"黑蛇"所带来的，能肆意嬉笑怒骂并且真正属于她自己的生活。

·

和两人初见时一样的夏末秋初，婚礼的花球被高高抛起，落在了死活不愿和某个妈宝男结婚便一拖再拖的某位赫尔穆董事的手里。

·

—— END ——

**Author's Note:**

> 本文打算以AO3二维码形式制作入同人本中，稿件全部完成后亦会放到大陆墙内文澜德（wland），以便生成无需梯子的二维码。  
> 请勿无授权转载。


End file.
